DVD is a popular medium for the distribution of commercial and entertainment content. Often, it is desirable to isolate certain image frames in order to generate a commercial transaction. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,650, “Mail Order Shopping System, and DVD and Adaptor Both for Use in the Mail-Order Shopping System”, a mail order shopping system allows a user to do electronic mail-order shopping by isolating specific frames on a DVD-based catalog. The display screen then shows catalog information necessary for placing an order. Once an order is established, a telephone connection is automatically made from the customer using the DVD reproduction apparatus to a mail order firm and the order information is downloaded to the mail order firm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,956 discloses a system for retail trading including a video disc image storing arrangement for storing images of items being traded (e.g., carpets), an image index arrangement connected with the storing arrangement and containing identifiers for the images on the video disc, and an image retrieval arrangement and display means (e.g., a video screen) for displaying retrieved images. In a transaction specifying mode, the identifier for the currently displayed image is automatically input from the index arrangement into an output arrangement as part of a transaction record, which contains the customer, order and delivery data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,130 describes an electronic purchasing system offering multimedia product catalogs including transmitted and locally-stored data, which together allow real-time multimedia product presentations and instant on-line product ordering. Real-time product information is presented to the customer, using motion and still images, sound and text. The system also provides CD-ROM multimedia catalogs for use on customers' multimedia personal computers, at home or at their office. The home or office PC then communicates with a server via a modem in order to receive the transmitted data and to engage in transactions.
A characteristic of the foregoing systems is that the images on the CD-ROM or DVD show pictures of products that may be selected and ordered. Generally, the images themselves are not for sale, although there would ordinarily be no objection to running off a screen print of a given CD-ROM or DVD image—perhaps to use as a reminder to help in making a decision about the pictured product. However, there are occasions where the imagery may itself be the product—for example, where an Internet-enabled server contains stock images that are for use and/or sale. Generally, these images are still images, which are selected and used for their image content. It would be useful to have a system for selecting individual frames or multi-frame segments of a motion picture for use in connection with other image-based products.
For instance, a variety of professional motion picture contents are commercially available and distributed on various media in digital form. Examples include DVDs or CDs for feature length movie titles, music videos, interactive video games, sporting events, to name a few. Digital files of such professional motion picture contents are also distributed via Internet. These commercially distributed digital motion picture contents are copyright protected. It would be desirable to have a system that allows a consumer who is viewing the professional motion picture contents to be able to legally obtain permissible and desired hardcopy of softcopy images from the motion picture contents.